What Is Love?
by AbandonAllShips01
Summary: Brooklyn Wilson is a normal 16-year-old girl, being shipped off to La Push Washington. There she meets Embry Call, he imprints, but she refuses to fall in love with him. Rated M for content. if you know what I mean haha
1. Chapter 1

What is Love?

A story of love, death, and triumph. (Just kidding how cheesy would that be?) A story of humor, romance, and love! Read on my friends, read on.

Chapter 1

Well I guess I'll start off with my name. Brooklyn Wilson, I live with my dad, well I used to anyways. I was being shipped off to Washington to live with my mom. Her husband lived in some place called "La Push." What the hell kind of a name is that?

"Dad," I looked at him angrily, "that name sounds made up."

He shook his head laughing, "It's an Indian Reservation. Didn't your mother tell you anything?"

I shrugged, "She probably did, but I wasn't listening." I never listened to my mom, ever since she cheated on my dad, and left my dad and me for some guy named Harry Clearwater. Apparently he died though, and now she wants me to go live with her? What a load of bull sh— My dad interrupted my thoughts.

"Well looks like you're all packed up and ready to go!" I could tell my dad was faking his excitement. His little girl was going away, and I saw passed his façade, he was hurting. Sure he wouldn't be alone, now that I'm out his girlfriend Jennifer can move in. But I knew that he knew she could never replace me.

I heard a knock at the door, and I opened it. It was my boyfriend, Jeremiah. I hugged him, "Hey babe!" I exclaimed.

"Hey," he frowned, hugging me tighter.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He let go, looking down, "You're moving today. All the way across the country."

I sighed, he was right. I lived in Texas, and we all know how long distance relationships turn out. I returned myself back into his arms. He took my chin and kissed me, his snake bite piercings made an imprint on my chin. I giggled, feeling his mo hawk.

"I just want you to know," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, "I'm always going to love you, no matter what.

He took the back of my head in his hand, and smashed my face into his chest, placing his other hand on my lower back. "I love you, so much. Do you really have to go?"

Well there you go, here come the tears. I only allowed one to escape from my eye. "Stop," I smiled, even if this was killing me. "You're gonna make my makeup smear."

Jeremiah laughed, "You're so adorable," he wiped the tear off with his thumb. He shut his mouth, clenching his jaw. He looked up and stomped his left foot. "This isn't fair!" He screamed, not too loud, but loud enough for my dad to walk towards us.

"What's going on?" Dad asked, pulling me away from Jeremiah.

"Nothing dad," I replied calmly, the sadness slowly fleeting. "He's just upset that I'm leaving," I grinned at Jeremiah, "as all boyfriends should be."

"Well you're going to miss your plane if you keep talking, now come on I got your bags packed up in the truck. Let's go Brooklyn."

I sighed, "I love you." I whispered, before departing from him.

"Wait Brooklyn," Jeremiah shouted, "I have something for you!" I rushed back over to him, "Here take this." He handed me a silver colored necklace, with a locket in the middle. I opened up the locket; it was a picture of me and him on Corpus beach. I let him put it on me; I pulled my hair out from it, and hugged Jeremiah one last time.

"Bye," I breathed, letting go. He didn't say goodbye back, simply for the fact that he couldn't say goodbye. He didn't want to. Neither did I of course, but I knew it had to be done.

Now here I am, in this truck, on my way to the airport, to go live with my mom so she won't be lonely. I hung my head down low, and shoved ear buds into my ears, and blasted my music so I could drown out my thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I got on the plane, waving bye to my dad. The plane ride was long and tedious.

At last my flight was over. I turned my music off and turned my phone off of airplane mode. 3 new text messages my cell alerted me. I read them, all from my mom.

Message 1: How's the flight going?

Message 2: Oh yeah I forgot you can't text while you're on a plane

Message 3: I'm not picking you up, a boy named Sam Uley is.

I blinked my eyes, what? I sighed, typical mom, never wanting to lift a finger. Even if that finger has to be lifted to go pick her daughter up from the airport. One thing she really didn't think about was the fact that I have no idea what this guy looks like. And I'm sure that he has no clue what I look like.

I walked over to the luggage pickup, and got my three bags. They were pretty big bags; I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to carry them. I pondered this when all the sudden I heard my name over the intercom; "Brooklyn Wilson, please report to the front desk, Brooklyn Wilson the front desk." So, that was how he was going to find me.

I sighed, as I made my way to the front desk. I saw no one that resembled the name "Sam Uley,"so I walked over to the women wearing the cheap lipstick and standing behind the desk. "Excuse me?" I asked.

This lady looked like a fucking Barbie, without stopping her smiling she replied, "Yes how may I help you?"

I eyed her up and down, "Uhm, yeah, I'm Brooklyn Wilson?" I said this as more of a question.

"Oh yes, your ride is right over there."

She pointed to a tall tan guy that looked like he needed to stay out of the gym a little bit. I mean really! This guy was buff. He saw the lady pointing at him, and then saw me. Sam, I presume his name is, smiled at me walking in my direction.

"Brooklyn?" He asked, grinning.

I nodded; I really didn't feel like talking. I just spent 3 hours on a plane. I know it doesn't seem like much, but it is when you have no one to talk to, and nothing to do.

"Oh let me help you with that," he took two of my bigger bags, and I took the smaller one. Oh hell no, I may look weak and skinny, but I am pretty strong. And if these people here treat me like a little petite 5-year-old I'm going to be mad.

"You know I can carry things just as much as you can," I paused, "muscle man."

He chuckled, "Yeah, but it's a gentleman's thing to do, help the lady with her luggage."

I nodded, this guy was all right. I got into his car, loading my stuff in the trunk. I didn't want to be rude, so reluctantly I sat in the passenger seat. I was never good with starting conversation. Therefore, we sat in silence most of the way to my mom's house.

"So Brooklyn," Sam finally started, "you come from Texas?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, I do."

He laughed slightly to himself, "I thought you would have had more of a, southern draw?"

I rolled my eyes. I forgot, we're up north now, everyone will be asking me why I don't say ya'll and ain't. "Well, I come from southern Texas, and San Antonio is almost right next to the border of Mexico. It would be very odd if I had a," I put air quotations up, "Southern Draw."

Sam nodded, "Oh I see." He pulled up to a house that apparently was my mom's. "Well here we are! How about I help you get your stuff inside."

He was really polite. I don't know if I didn't care for it, or if I enjoyed it. I guess I was pretty mutual about it. I just wasn't used to people being polite like this. I hung out with, how do old people say it now-a-days? The rebels? Let's go with that, I hung out with the weed smoking, alcohol consuming rebels. I never touched either of the two things, but I was offered them constantly.

I took the small bag once again, releasing myself from thought, and walked in. Sam set my things down near the kitchen table.

"Hello Sam, where's Brooklyn?" My mom asked eagerly.

"I'm right here mom," I replied, walking over to Mom.

She gave me a hug, wow she's gotten thin. Not that she was ever fat, but my God. "Have you even been eating anything?" I asked her.

She shrugged, "I have to feed a lot more hungry boys about the size of that," she pointed to Sam.

I nodded, and shrugged, sitting down. "Brooklyn," my mom exclaimed, "I love your hair! It's grown out a heck of a lot since I last saw you!"

"Well that was two years ago," I said, not really caring about her compliment. People always commented on my hair. It was bleach blonde, (not my natural color, my natural hair color is light brown), and had the one side bang, and was wispy at the end where my side bang started. It also hung just a few inches below my shoulders in many layers. People either loved it, or hated it. Most people loved it, so I was happy with it.

"The blonde really compliments your green eyes!" My mom was trying to be nice, but I wasn't buying it. There was something going on, but I really didn't care to find out what.

All three of us heard a rapid bang at the door. "That's the boys," Mom said, laughing.

"Hey Mama!" Someone called, "Where's the food?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I looked to the door way, and saw 5 men, that looked similar to Sam in some way. They were pretty cute, I thought to myself; just not my type. Besides, I doubt they would even look twice at me, with my "Abandon All Ships" tank top, and skinny jeans. I was definitely not _ their _type.

They stopped what they were doing when they saw me, one whistled and the other asked my mom, "Mama, who's this?" That boy eyed me up and down.

"Boys this is my daughter, Brooklyn."

I waved, checking my phone; I got a text from Jeremiah. I sighed, clinging onto my necklace. The text read, "Hey, just wanted to make sure you got to your new home safe." I grinned, and texted him back.

I was in the middle of telling him I was fine, when someone interrupted me by putting their arm around my shoulders. "Can I help you?" I asked rudely.

The boy shrugged, "I'm Paul, nice to meet you." He extended his hand, and I reluctantly took it and shook it.

"Hey," I responded, returning back to my phone.

My mom patted my shoulder, "Brooklyn please, these boys want to introduce themselves to you, so put your phone away."

I sighed, sending the text and putting my phone in my pocket. I looked up at them, they stood there, and I could sense the awkwardness in the air.

The littler of the 5 stepped forward, "Hey I'm Seth…you're my step sister."

I grinned, how old was he? No older than 15, I've always wanted a little brother. "You are adorable," I said, ruffling his hair.

The guys laughed, and Seth just scowled. Another stepped forward, "Hey I'm Jacob, nice to meet you." I shook his hand

The next two were introduced as Quil and Jared. They seemed nice enough.

"Hey," the one named Jacob turned to Quil, "Where do you think Embry is?" Quil shrugged. We heard another knock at the door, another one of them walked in.

"My God," I laughed, "how many of you are there?" They all laughed, and in walked who I assumed to be Embry.

I took out my phone, glanced up real quick at Embry, and then…I couldn't look away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks errrveyone who has favorited, or follwed this story, subscribed, and reviewed I REALLY ENJOY HEARING YOUR FEEDBACK (well only if it's good) (; Enjoy chapter 4

Chapter 4

My eyes widened, and it seemed as though time stopped in place. Gravity left, and I was floating in the air. I felt eyes on me, but I ignored them. Embry looked up to see what everyone was staring at. His eyes caught mine, and magic erupted, sparks flew, electricity flowed, and well I think you get the point. His eyes; that was all that was on my mind. They were a chocolaty brown, and warm as ever. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Embry's POV

I was walking to Mama's house, I heard her daughter was back in town; I wanted to see if she was hot or not. I reached her house, and walked inside. I looked around, nothing changed just the usual. Everyone was staring at one thing, I looked up to see what that thing was and, oh my God. I was in the presence of the most beautiful girl; excuse me, women, in the world. I stared at her eyes. Oh my, her eyes were the most beautiful shade of green I have ever seen. Not wanting to, but knowing that I had to, I released my gaze, and look to the guys. They exchanged glances, and then started chuckling. I just realized what had just happened…I imprinted

Brooklyn's POV

He looked away from me, and I looked away from him. I blushed, wait what? I blushed? Me, Brooklyn Wilson, just blushed? No, no, no this cannot be happening, I quickly shook myself out of whatever trance I was in.

He walked up to me, "hey," he said shyly, "I'm Embry."

Wow, I thought, what an amazing name. "I'm Brooklyn."

We both looked down at our feet, then back up. I don't know what I was feeling, but it was some kind of connection. That's all I know.

Right then I felt my pocket vibrate, and I exclaimed aloud, "Ah! My butt just vibrated!"

Everyone around me looked confused, and slightly amused. And suddenly I felt my face turn beat red, "Did I just say that out loud?"

They all nodded. Flushed and embarrassed, I reached for my phone and saw the text from Jeremiah.

It read, "That good that you made it there safe. Listen I know you're hundreds of miles away, but if you're willing to make 'us' still work then I'm willing to say faithful to you. What do you say?"

I smiled so big that the one named Jacob asked, "What's up? Why are you so happy?"

My shoulders went up and down in a shrug, "Nothing just," I paused I didn't need to explain my personal life to them, I continued, "nothing." I grinned at them, and texted Jeremiah back, telling him that I loved him and of course I'd still try to make it work.

Almost instantly I received a text back from him, "I LOVE YOU BROOKLYN! You know what? In a week or two I'm coming down there and visiting you! I promise 3 Oh and hey can you call me? I miss your voice."

I wanted to do cartwheels, and jump up and down, but I knew I couldn't for the simple fact that there were boys, cute boys, surrounding me.

"Mom," I said, "can my boyfriend Jeremiah come visit in about a week?"

She smiled, "if it makes you happy of course he can!"

Paul spoke up asking, "Who's Jeremiah?"

"My boyfriend, he actually gave me this necklace." I replied. In the background I heard a growl, I dismissed it and went upstairs.

"Honey," my mom asked, "Where are you going?"

"To go talk to my boyfriend!" I shouted from the stairs. I reached my room. I could tell it was my room because well, it said Brooklyn, in big pink flower letters. 'What am I five?' I thought to myself. I walked in and dialed Jeremiah's number. I listened to the ring and finally heard a voice on the other end.

"Hey babe!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Why hello there ladies and perhaps gents, I have decided to make this chapter long considering how short all my other chapters are. So enjoy and stay fresh y'all.

I screamed inside. It was my boyfriend! My amazing boyfriend! "Hey," I said in a sweet voice, "What's up?"

"Nothing babe, just lying down, thinking of you."

I could feel myself blush, I grinned to myself. "So I—" My sentence was cut short from a knock at my door. "Hang on, someone's knocking on my door." I put my phone down and called, "Come in!"

Embry walked in and my heart skipped a beat. Wait huh? My heart skipped a beat?

He looked down, "Hey Brooklyn, um, I was just wondering if you wanted to, um, go to the beach?"

I shrugged, "Sure, just give me a minute."

Embry smiled, "Okay." And left my room.

"Hey Jeremiah," I said, "I'm going to go to the beach with some people; I'll talk to later alright?"

I heard him sigh over the phone, "Alright, I'll call to say goodnight, I love you."

"I love you too," I said, and hung up the phone.

I got up off my bed, and unzipped one of my bags. I threw everything out of it, looking for my bikini. Of course it was the wrong bag. I unzipped my smallest bag, and there it was. My dark red bikini, with black zig zags in random places, looking like lightning bolts. I put it on and tied my hair back.

"Mom," I yelled, "Where are the towels?"

"Down here, I'll get one for you!" She shouted back up.

I ran downstairs, and grabbed it out of her hand and threw it over my shoulder. "So mom, where's the beach?" I asked.

"Actually," mom said, "Embry here has been so nice and offered to walk you there." She cupped her hands around her mouth and called, "Embry she's ready!"

Embry came from around the corner, and stared at my body. "Hey Embry, my eyes are up here." I said.

Embry quickly looked up, "Oh sorry."

I laughed, "it's okay, so are you going to show me the way to this beach?"

He smiled, wow he had a really nice smile. "Sure, c'mon" We walked out the door, and Embry was completely silent.

"Embry," I chuckled, "are you always this quiet?"

He shrugged, grinning, "I guess, well only when I'm around pretty girls like you."

I blushed, again? I usually only blush around my boyfriend. I giggled. 'Stop that!' I thought to myself, 'Stop giggling blushing and shit like that! Just stop it!'

Embry put his hand on my exposed back, and guided me to the beach. "It's this way."

As we finally approached the beach, (with Embry's hand still on my back), all the guys that I saw earlier at my house were there. Most of them whistled and I threw up my middle finger laughing. They all made that "Ooo," sound that you hear on those lame ass TV shows.

I rolled my eyes, and walked over to the water. I took one step in it and immediately cringed away from it.

Everyone started laughing and I glared, "Well pardon me but I'm not used to the cold, summer in Texas was about 103 degrees."

All the boys gaped at me, like I had just said something in a foreign language. I shrugged, then looked around, "Weren't there more of you?" I asked. I noticed one missing.

Jared laughed, "Yeah its Jacob, he went to go get his girlfriend Bella."

I nodded, "Oh," was my response. I looked over to Embry and asked, "Hey do you want to go swimming?" I kept my eyes up looking into his. (Yeah, I kind of forgot to mention how hot…and shirtless these boys were.)

Embry grinned, "Sure, can you swim?"

I laughed, "No, but that doesn't mean I can't make a fool of myself trying to anyways." He laughed, and I started walking to a different end of the water, I was keeping my eyes locked on the ocean when I bumped into something small. Oh it was a girl.

I looked down and saw that she fell over. Instant guilt showered over me. "Oh my God," I cried, extending my hand to help her up. "Are you alright?" I started blabbing on about how much of a klutz I am, and how I sorry I was. I know I sounded like a complete moron, but I just felt so bad for knocking someone over.

She smiled and stood up, "It's cool, I'm not hurt or anything and I know how you feel. I'm really clumsy too."

I let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God."

"You must be new here," the girl said, "I'm Bella Swan, and you're?"

I put out my hand and she shook it, "Brooklyn Wilson," I stood there for a second then finally said, "Bella is a really pretty name." If I can be honest here for a second, I have to say…I am the compliment queen. I will give any one a compliment to get on their good sides. Mostly girls because ladies we all know how mean girls can be. Which is why I was never talk down upon at my old school, I gave compliments left and right, such as, 'hey nice hair,' or, 'You have pretty eyes.' And the most famous, 'you look really pretty today.' Yes, I was unstoppable. It was probably a good trait about me; I never lied to any of those people I gave compliments to, always honest. I always found the good in people, no matter how they looked. Yup, I am one of "those", people that always has to find the beauty in something or someone.

Bella smiled, "Oh thanks, I like your name too."

I grinned, "Why thank you," and chuckled.

I saw Jacob walk up behind Bella and then it hit me, "Oh hey! You're Bella, Jacob's girlfriend!"

Bella and Jacob's faces both turned bright red, "Oh, who told you that?" Jacob asked.

I smiled and pointed to Jared, "Jared did!"

Bella looked down, "Um, Brooklyn, Jake and I are not boyfriend and girlfriend, just friends."

And with that comment my face turned three shades redder than theirs. I ran over to Jared and began punching him, "Why would you tell me that?" I yelled. He was just laughing, probably because I looked like a midget punching a giant.

"Oh my God," he said in between laughs, "You are just too," more laughing, "adorable," yet again more laughing.

I got tired and stopped punching him and sat down on the sand. I crossed my arms over my chest, then realized how ridiculous I was just acting, and stood up. Thank the good Lord that everyone was talking to each other by now, and ignoring me.

I wondered where Embry was, I walked around looking up and down for him when, once again bumped into something. It felt like a rock, I looked up to see Embry's eyes looking back at mine.

"Hey there," he chuckled, his face inches away from mine. Now I had just met this guy, and already I feel some kind of draw, pull to him. But I can't like him, not _that_ way at least. Because I love my boyfriend Jeremiah. However, at this very moment in time, I felt this sense of calm run throughout my body. Embry stopped smiling and took my hand. And…I let him? I was so confused at this point, I didn't know if I wanted to kiss him, or runaway into the water. I decided to let my heart do the thinking. All my heart was doing was beating rapidly. 'Screw you heart,' I thought, wanting to have answers from it. Embry leaned in closer, if that was possible, now I could feel his breath on me. He closed his eyes. 'Okay!' I screamed in my head. 'I give up!' And I kissed Embry.

Oh no, I kissed Embry.

-Btw guys the pictures of Brooklyn and Jeremiah are on my profile. Just letting you all know (: Stay Fresh!


End file.
